Currently, production-part packaging configurations are manually determined using “best guess” method and manual alignment of physical parts/assemblies by industrial and packaging engineering group members. This process is labor-intensive and generally is only applicable on a part-by-part basis thus the process must be repeated for each unique part/assembly.